7 Days
by brutally.bored
Summary: Santana and Quinn have seven days to tell Rachel their real feelings. Fapezberry but mostly Quinntana.


**Did anyone have 'the ring' flashbacks with the name? I did. But no, this had nothing to do with death or whatever. **

**I'll warn you now, this might suck. AND ****Don't own glee, or bruno mars, or the song they sing.**

**Yep.**

I sleepily rolled over when I woke up and registered the sound of someone frantically beating on my bedroom door.

"I knew I locked that thing for a reason." I mumbled as I got up and walked to my door and unlocking it before it was thrown open by my angry girlfriend.

"Santana, god damn it. Have you looked at your phone in the past four hours?" She asked walking into the room before turning around to glare at me.

"Good morning to you too baby." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Good morning." She said walking up to me and giving me a kiss before turning around and sitting on my bed.

"And to answer your question no, I haven't looked at my phone, your banging is what woke me up."

Quinn's eyes lit up before she snatched my phone up and looked at the screen and let out a breath before looking up at me.

"Okay, good, this is good. Now Santana, I want you to come sit next to me and take nice, long, relaxing breaths before you read this text message."

"God Quinn, you sound like the text will notify me of the end of the world."

She bit her lip before sighing. "Well, it might as well have."

My eyes widened and I moved to sit next to her on the bed, She grabbed my hand that was closest to her and rubbed the back of it soothingly as I used my other hand to open my phone. With Quinn's suspicious behavior I was scared as the bright red 1 notification seemed to be laughing at me from the spot on my phones screen.

I opened it and it simply went to Brittany's name. I let out a breath of relief before looking at my girlfriend.

"You had me going for a second, but I don't think this is the message you were talking about, it's just a text from Britt."

She looked up at me.

"Did you read it?"

"The message is from Britt?" I asked frantically.

She just nodded and I gulped. I looked back down at my phone as Quinn resumed her rubbing of my hand. I opened the text message and read it and I swear I could feel my blood run cold.

_**I figured it out! Okay, It's 7am on Sunday, you two have until this exact time next week to tell Rachie about your true feelings for her or i'll tell her for you! I have Sunday morning dance classes with her that we are at right now, so it wouldn't be a problem! See you guys later!(: 33 ~B**_

I could feel my jaw drop as I turned my head to look at Quinn who was just nodding glumly.

I closed my mouth and swallowed before I locked my jaw. How the hell could Brittany know?! Quinn and I only told each other about our feelings for Rachel. Our crushes started before we started dating, they didn't just disappear because Quinn and I started dating. Don't get me wrong, I love Quinn, I love her to death...but I can't help my feelings for the beautiful singer with the crazy strong voice that started before we were together. Which is exactly what Quinn told me one day. We never planned on acting on our feelings, we accepted the fact that Rachel would never be ours plus we did have each other, but I did have that little annoying voice in the back of my head telling me that neither of us were happy with the arrangement, even though we were happy together. It was kind of like a puzzle without that one piece, I mean you are happy with the mostly finished puzzle but that one missing piece bothers you. But how Brittany found out is a mystery.

I looked down and slammed my phone on the bed before getting up where I started finding clothes and putting them on in a frenzy.

"Baby?" I was busy putting my clothes on that I barely even registered Quinn trying to get my attention.

"Santana?" I sat down on the floor and started putting my boots on when Quinn sat on me, over my arms and on top of my legs making me look at her.

"Santana!" I blinked and shook my head before smiling lightly at the blonde on top of me. "Yes?"

"Why are getting dressed? Where are we going?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little. I smiled, god this girl was adorable.

"We are just going to have a nice conversation with Brittany. I want to know how she found out."

"Oh, okay then." She said before smiling and letting me finished.

I finished and stood up. "What? You're not going to try to stop me?"

"No? It's Brittany. You might be mad, but it's not like you could hurt her. You're probably more curious then mad like I am." She said before walking out of the room and down the hallway, I followed after I grabbed my keys.

I opened the front door before turning around and yelling into the house that I was going out and that we'd be back for dinner. After we heard my mother agree in spanish from somewhere in the house we walked out and got into my car where I started driving to Britt's house.

The car was silent except for the radio playing, I hummed along to the Bruno mars song playing when Quinn silently turned to me. "For some reason, I've been wanting to sing this song in glee." I raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged. "It just popped into my head after the first few times I heard it. I could see me and you with the suits from the video doing the dance moves and basically killing this song...even if we would look like idiots." She shrugged again before turning her head to look out the passenger side window, unaware of the performance that had just popped into my head. The song finished and I pulled into the Pierce's driveway before hopping out and running over to Quinn's side and opening the door for her earning a kiss before we walked to the front door and knocked.

Brittany's father answered the door and we both looked up at the older blonde man. He grinned at us before pulling us both into a hug. "Hello girls! Nice to see you! But why are you here?"

We looked at each other after he let us go. "Britt's not here?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, she's still at her dance class at the studio."

"Oh, well then I guess we should go find her."

He laughed. "Okay then, be safe girls and don't get to mesmerized by the dancing." He said as we turned around to walk away.

I looked at Quinn and we share'd a 'what the hell' look before we got in the car and drove off.

"How is Britt still in dance class? It's 12, she texted us at 7 saying she was in class. There's no reason the class is 5 hours long." I said as we drove to the only dance studio in Lima.

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe it ran long or something? I don't know, we'll just see when we get there."

I nodded and turned the volume up on the radio as amy winehouse started playing. Quinn smiled at me as I started singing along. We pulled up to the dance studio and got out before walking in and looking around. The front area was totally empty, the entire place looked abandoned. I opened my mouth to ask where everybody was when Quinn held up her hand and shushed me.

I quieted down and listened, somewhere in the building someone was playing a classical song. Well if Britt is still here, it had to be her. We walked down a hallway listening and getting closer to the song. We were almost at the end of the hallway when we finally noticed a room with the door wide open that looked like it was the source of the music.

We walked inside and our eyes widened.

Brittany and Rachel were spinning around the room doing the Waltz, but like a sped up version of it with their own moves added in.

Brittany noticed us and smirked but Rachel's eyes were closed, she looked peaceful and happy to be in her own world. They spun and Brittany stopped before spinning Rachel under her arm before pulling her closer and slowly guiding her around again with her hand on the smaller girls hip.

God I've never been jealous of Brittany before this moment.

We watched as the music lowed down and Brittany bent her right leg and extended her left behind her as Rachel wrapped her right leg around the blondes hip and leaned back, letting Brittany hold her up completely. They leaned back up and moved around again before Britt spun Rachel out again and they bowed when the song stopped. Quinn and I looked at each other before we slowly started clapping. Brittany and Rachel spun around to look at us and Britt's face lit up but Rachel just blushed a deep red before looking down.

I sauntered into the room with a grin. "That was fantastic you guys."

Quinn followed. "Well what we saw of it was."

"We're practicing for the masquerade on Saturday!" Brittany said with a grin. Rachel stayed quiet before she turned to Brittany and addressed her.

"Thank you Brittany, I will see you at school tomorrow." She then nodded to us, blushed and ran out of the room and grabbing her bag that was left by the door.

Brittany frowned when we turned to look back at her. "You guys scared her away."

"We didn't mean to...we just showed up." Quinn said with a frown.

"That's enough to scare her, trust me." Brittany said before turning around to her ipod and starting a song I've never heard before and moving in front of the mirror. She must still be dancing, Quinn and I moved to the wall and sat down next to it before leaning back so we could watch our friend dance. She did a spin and jumped in the air before speaking.

"So why exactly did you guys show up?"

I looked at her as she did a flip.

"We want to know how you found out."

"Found out what? That you two totally love Rachel?" Britt asked before she slid down and spun on one leg letting the other hang in the air.

"I...Yes." Quinn said sounded defeated.

"Well I watched. You guys are actually pretty obvious about it. And even if I didn't know, what you two just did totally confirmed it."

"And what exactly did we do?" I asked

Well Brittany is apparently observant. Good to know.

"Well when I noticed you guys, you were looking at Rachel like she was your world, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her, and you guys basically looked like you wanted to kill me when I held her, I doubt you even knew you were doing it though. Jealous much you two?"

Quinn looked at me before she burst out laughing, I smiled at looked at her. And Brittany stopped her dancing to look at us.

Quinn stopped and looked at Brittany. "People underestimate you entirely to much Britt."

Brittany smiled before she started dancing again.

I looked at the dancer again before speaking. "So why did you threaten to tell her?"

"Oh it's not a threat, it's a promise. And because I know you two wouldn't do anything about it if I didn't make you."

Brittany really is a genius.

"But Rachel would never want us, and it would mean a three person relationship. She would never go for it."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"What?!" Quinn said excitedly.

Brittany just kept dancing. "Just tell her, see how she reacts. But do it before 7am on sunday, or I will talk to her."

I sighed.

Quinn put her face in her hands.

Brittany just kept dancing.

"Do you two want to go shopping for the ball?" Britt asked.

I looked at Quinn and shrugged letting her choose.

"Sure Britt." Quinn said smiling.

"Awesome! Go outside, i'll meet you guys out there after I change!" Brittany said abruptly stopping the music and running from the room. Quinn and I went to get up when Brittany spoke again outside of the door and we froze.

"Oh hey Rach!"

"Oh my god." I said looking at Quinn before bolting from our spot towards the door. I ran outside to see the heel of Rachel's shoe turn the corner. I ran after her as fast as I could until I got to the parking lot where she seemed to have disappeared. I looked all around me and seeing nothing I started screaming spanish curses as loud as I could. Quinn walked outside before running over to where I was standing.

"Jesus you run fast." She said panting lightly before she looked around as well. "Where'd she go?"

"I couldn't catch her." I said glumly

"Jesus, she's faster then you?!" Quinn said before putting her hand in my pocket, fishing the keys out and unlocking the car and sitting in it.

I looked around one more time before moving to the drivers side and sitting in the car as well.

We sat there is silence before Brittany came out and sat in the back seat with a smile before speaking. "Well Rachel heard everything. You guys don't have to tell her now, I don't have to tell her either!" She sounded so excited about it.

"Yeah she heard and she ran." I said before sighing.

"Just talk to her, trust me."

Silence took over for a couple minutes.

"Fine, Drive San." Quinn finally said.

Monday morning came entirely to fast for my liking. We spent the rest of Sunday shopping and bought amazing dresses for the masquerade this Saturday.

I sighed as I walked through the hallway, searching for Quinn. Seeing her at her locker I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey San." She said before leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"Seen Rach yet?"

"No, I've been looking though."

"I have too...It's like she disappeared."

"Yeah-"

"Hey guys!" Brittany said running up to us. Quinn just smiled, not annoyed by being cut off. "Hey B."

"How are you two?" She asked with a smile.

I just sighed before answering. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah! She came and talked to me while I was at my locker asking about a shopping trip."

Quinn and I frowned at each other.

"What'd I say?" Brittany asked seeing our looks.

"Rachel is avoiding us."

"Maybe, but it's understandable. I mean she did just find out that two people she thought hated her are actually in love with her."

"I guess." Quinn said closing her locker.

"Just try to talk to her but do not corner her. I don't think that would end well."

"Okay Britt-Britt." I said smiling.

**-(This is a time skip thingy. Shhh...Just read.)**

Yeah. Talk to Rachel. Don't corner her. Easier said then done.

It's Wednesday now and Quinn and I haven't seen Rachel once.

Only in Glee.

In there she is surrounded by Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes who make it almost impossible for anybody to talk to her without being interrogated. They have been extra protective since Rachel broke up with Finn and people had to literally beat him up to get him to stop annoying the girl.

I groan as Rachel runs away after I call her name. We already established that she runs faster than me, so running after her would do nothing.

"She still won't talk to us." Quinn says walking up next to me.

"I know." I stop talking when Quinn's phone starts ringing. Her ringtone is the Bruno mars song we heard in the car on Sunday. While she's talking on the phone my mind starts working. My eyes widen and I start grinning until Quinn hangs up her phone with a raised eyebrow.

"San? What's up?"

I don't answer her, instead I grab her hand and start dragging her down the hallway in search of someone. She laughs and just follows along.

I spot Puck and Sam we run over to them before I start pushing them into an empty classroom without a word, Quinn just helps me while the boys protest. We finally got them in there before closing the door and locking it.

"What the hell Santana?!" Sam yelled

"Yeah, what do you two want?" Puck said with a glare.

I just smirked before answering. "We need help with a performance."

**-(yay time travel! another time skip)-**

"Are you ready?" Quinn said walking up to me with a grin the next day.

"This outfit." I motioned at the both of us. "Is ridiculous. I wanted to do the song, not the clothes."

"It's amazing"

Puck, Sam, and Brittany walked up with matching smiles and outfits.

"Ready girls?" Brittany said.

"No. I don't know if this is the right song to sing to her." I sighed.

Quinn nodded before answering "I know, but we need to prove we're not going to embarrass her, maybe if we embarrass ourselves first she would give us a chance. Plus, something lighthearted wouldn't really hurt at this point, something to heavy and deep might overwhelm her more."

"Fine, okay, let's go." I said walking out on stage before they followed.

Rachel sat in front talking to Kurt and watching the stage but went silent with a small frown when we walked out.

I smiled and grabbed the mic stand before speaking into it. "Okay, this song is dedicated to someone who has been ignoring us all week. We really just want to talk to you."

Quinn walked up next to me with her own smile. "We promise it's not a trick. Pretty please?"

I turned my head and nodded to Sam and Puck who started playing.

I sighed to get rid of the nervousness in my head while Quinn, Brittany and I started doing the dance moved from the music video while Quinn sang the first lines.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_  
_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

We all sang the chorus together with matching grins.

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_And if you could make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

I started singing the next part, not caring how I looked at this point.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue_  
_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

Once again, we all harmonized to sing the rest of the song.

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

The last part of the song just consisted of Puck, Quinn, Brittany and I just dancing, we obviously did not care what the club thought of us at this point just laughing and singing with each other.

When we finally finished we looked at the club all standing and cheering for us except for our diva who seemed to be missing. I frowned and looked at Quinn who must have noticed it as well.

"Interesting performance girls, but why would that make Rachel run out right before you guys finished?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

I growled before walking off stage and ignoring his question with Quinn and Brittany following.

"She didn't give us a chance!" I quietly yelled when I finally stopped walking.

"I know." Quinn said walking up to me and hugging me tight.

"Okay, you guys need to talk about it regardless even though Rachel doesn't want to." Britt looked like she was deep in thought before she gasped and looked at us. "The school's masquerade! Rachel is going to be there! You guys can corner her and talk to her!"

"I thought we couldn't corner her?" Quinn mumbled from where her face was nuzzling my neck, trying to calm me down.

I sighed, I wasn't really angry, I was just sad. All I wanted to do was talk to her with Quinn.

"Well she can't run forever, even though she seems like she wants to try, so cornering her seems like the only logical thing to do. I'll even help you guys find her at the dance." Brittany said with a grin.

"So will we." All three of us turned to see Kurt, Sam, and Puck standing there with smiles.

"You guys know what we're talking about?" Quinn asked as she pulled away from me and held my hand.

"Please, while we were practicing for the performance you three would pull away to talk all of the time. We just happened to over hear." Puck said with a grin.

"Yeah just happened to over hear my ass, you eavesdroppers." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Anyway, I want to help because Rachel is my best friend and I know she can't run from you guys forever and I don't think you guys would hurt her." Kurt said with a pointed look at me and Quinn.

Both of us shook our heads no. Before he smiled.

"Okay, since tomorrow is Friday and we don't have school because of set up for the dance we need to meet up tomorrow night for game plan and number exchanges. Deal?" Brittany said with a smile.

Everyone nodded before I spoke again. "Okay, so my house, tomorrow night at 8 ish?"

Everyone murmured their agreement before they walked off leaving Quinn and I alone.

I turned to my girlfriend with a smile. "We're going to get our girl."

"God I hope so."

Friday went by slowly with Quinn and I just sleeping in bed all day until everyone came over to go over the game plan. We exchanged numbers and figured out that we were just going to search for Rachel and ask around knowing it would be extra hard to find her with the masks people would be wearing.

Saturday we were lazy again and spent the day sleeping until a knock on the door around 4 in the afternoon made me drag myself out of bed. I opened the door to see Brittany holding a giant makeup case and a dress in her hand. She looked me over before frowning.

"Do you two do anything beside sleep all day?"

I just grunted in response before walking inside expecting the overly peppy girl to follow. She practically skipped behind me until we reached my room where Quinn was fast asleep in the middle of my bed. I raised and eyebrow and sluggishly walked over to her before ripping the covers from over her. She yalled before sitting up and glaring at me.

I grinned. "The Cavalry is here, we need to start getting ready for the ball tonight."

Quinn groaned before flopping back down on my bed making Brittany and I laugh.

"Come on Quinnie you usually like getting dolled up with me!" Brittany said before setting her stuff down and jumping on the bed and dancing around the blonde ball in the middle.

"Yeah Quinn, you usually love this kind of stuff."

"I do but not when I'm tired."

"How are you two tired at 4 in the afternoon?"

I just laughed before answering "You don't want to know."

Brittany pulled a face before Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "San is lying, she kept me up all night playing video games with her. She doesn't want you to know she's a closet nerd."

I glared at my girlfriend as she laughed with Brittany.

"I already knew San was a nerd. She cries over Harry Potter all the time."

Quinn stopped laughing before mock glaring at Brittany. "Harry Potter does not make you a nerd."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay." I said clapping my hands before they could get into their nerdy battle. "We need to get ready yes?"

Both girls grinned before nodding.

At seven we were putting the final touches on our outfits and makeup when there was a knock at the door.

I looked at Quinn with a curious expression before Brittany squealed and ran to the door. She opened the door to reveal Puck, Sam, and Kurt, with Puck holding a box.

"I told them to come over since we're going to be talking to them alot tonight." Brittany simply explained making Quinn and I nod.

"Yes that and I was told to get you three masks." Kurt said walking in and leading Puck to my room with the box.

"Oh shit we did forget about those didn't we?" I asked looking at Quinn who just started laughing.

"Yes you did so I asked Kurt to come help."

"Okay Satan, you first. Come here." Kurt said digging in his box.

I gulped before walking to Kurt and stopping in front of him. He looked me up and down. Before he spoke again.

"Okay let's see. Red with black swirl designs going over the torso and leading to the train..." He reached into the box and pulled out a black laser cut mask with red jewels encrusted in it. I grinned and gently grabbed it from him.

"This is perfect Kurt, thank you."

"No problem. The Venetian Phoenix mask just fits you." He smiled at me before shooing me off and looking at Quinn. "Quinn, your turn!"

Quinn smiled before moving to where I was standing in front of Kurt.

"Light blue jewel encrusted bodice darkening into dark blue at the bottom. Good choice Quinn." Quinn grinned at me as Kurt looked into his box before pulling out a dark blue crescent shaped mask with light blue borders and sapphire colored jewels all over it. "I think this one would work."

"Thank you ." Quinn said before walking to me where we examined our masks.

"Brittany's turn!" Brittany exclaimed before running to Kurt who just laughed and looked her up and down.

"Ivory lace dress with a metallic dipped bottom. Very classy Brittany."

"Thank you very much!"

He laughed before reaching into his box and pulling out a pure white mask with ivory lace on top attached to a stick. "Now you hold this one up to your face, you don't tie it on like the ones the other two girls have."

"Gotcha!"

Kurt nodded before pulling his own mask out of the box, it was a half mask that basically looked like it came from phantom of the opera.

I laughed at him before looking him up and down "All you need is a cape and a burnt face now Hummel."

"Well it fits me so shush."

"Ready to go people?" Quinn said holding her mask up.

We were ready so we left going over the plan one more time.

When we arrived to the ball there were spotlights outside and giant banners saying masquerade ball. I grinned at it before looking at Quinn who had a matching expression on.

"Okay well I found Rachel." We heard Puck say behind us. We all look in the direction he is looking to see her standing there talking to Mercedes. I start walking toward her when she turns and looks at me. We make eye contact when she puts her mask on, smirks and walks inside the crowd of people. I growl before turning to Quinn whose jaw dropped.

"She's taunting you." Puck said with his own smirk.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said before we all walked inside and split up, except for Quinn and I who were holding hands and walking toward the dance floor.

The slow song was a perfect time for us to talk to each other.

"She doesn't want to talk to us." Quinn said.

"At this point I don't care all that much. I mean she's running from us for God's sake."

"Do you really mean that?"

"No. I would love nothing better than to call her our girlfriend but she obviously doesn't want us. Why keep trying."

"I get where you're coming from but we have to at least try." Quinn said laying her head on my shoulder as we danced along.

We danced for about thirty minutes before I got three text messages.

_She just walked into the hallway -Puck_

_She's going to the bathroom. Wait for her to get out and then it's showtime ladies! Good luck! -Kurt_

_Go get her ;) -Britt_

I sighed before showing Quinn the texts. Her face lit up and she started dragging to the doors. I followed behind slowly.

We got into the hallway and we stood on both sides of the bathroom door before waiting in silence. Finally we heard a sink turn off before the door opened and Rachel walked out walking right into me. She frowned and out right shook her head before turning around to look at Quinn who just frowned and looked at Rachel with sad eyes.

Rachel froze and looked down.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Look at that Rachel, you've made Quinn so sad by ignoring us. Don't you want to make her happy by talking to us for a couple of minutes?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn again before nodding making Quinn's face light up again. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to the choir room with me following slowly behind again with a small frown on my face.

We ended up in the choir room with Rachel sitting in the chairs looking at us, standing in front of her.

Quinn finally started talking after about two tense minutes. "Why have you been avoiding us Rachel?"

"I heard you guys talking to Brittany. I stopped you two from pulling whatever prank you wanted to pull on me. If i would have talked to you two my true feelings would be revealed and I would be the target at school until I graduate. I wanted to stop it."

"What true feelings?" I asked.

"You two just don't stop do you? Fine. My true feelings? I'm pretty sure I like the two of you. But you two are dating and I'm not a part of that. I don't expect to be." She stopped before sighing. "Now go on. Go tell everyone how I fell for my tormentors. How I have a giant crush on you two and I'm an idiot for liking you two. Go on."

She finally stopped and started walking toward me to the door when I reached my hand out and gently grabbed her wrist. She stopped before looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I pulled her to stand in front of me before I let her go and brought both of my hands up to cup her face.

"God you're beautiful."

I wiped her tears away with my thumbs before looking in her eyes again.

"To beautiful to cry over a mistake."

She opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off.

"The mistake was you thinking we we're going to play a trick on you. We don't want to hurt you. We want to date you Rachel. We both love you too. You see, Brittany gave us an ultimatum. She told us that if we didn't tell you about our love for you that she would tell you herself because she knew we could never tell you without her forcing us to tell you. We don't feel like we deserve you and we don't feel like you would want to be with us either way. You over heard us talking about it at the studio before we got the chance to tell you. I'm sorry about that." I said feeling tears build up in my own eyes.

Rachel looked all around me before she finally looked into my eyes.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes now?" She squeaked out

I laughed quietly "Because you were crying."

We heard a sniff and both looked at Quinn who had tears running down her face too.

"God damnit not you too." I muttered before reaching out to my girlfriend. She just nodded and came over to us where we ended up in a three way hug.

"Why are we crying isn't this a good thing?"

"I have no idea." Quinn replied before she laughed a little.

"What does this mean though?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn and I

"Well do you want to be our girlfriend?" I asked before sniffling again

Rachel nodded and we laughed through our tears.

A knock at the door pulled us away from our hug and we looked at Brittany, Kurt and Puck in the doorway.

"Why are you three crying?!" Kurt asked with wide eyes

"What happened!?" Brittany asked rushing over to us

Rachel grinned before tackling Brittany in a giant hug yelling thank you over and over again

Brittany just hugged back confused as ever

"We're crying because the others are crying and we are together now" I finally said making Puck and Kurt sigh in relief

"Oh!"Now that Brittany understand why Rachel is hugging her she hugs back with all of her might before spinning Rachel in circles.

I laughed as Quinn came over to me and held my hand as we watched.

When Brittany finally put her down Rachel ran over to us and we grinned at her

"Okay, well we'll be going now. I expect details tomorrow Rachel." Brittany said leading the boys out the room and down the hall.

I grinned down at Rachel as she blushed and looked down. Quinn looked at me and shrugged and I lifted the smaller girls chin with my finger before leaning in and kissing her. Rachel leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck and I hummed in agreement before pulling back slightly. Rachel whimpered and tried to kiss me again but I pulled away.

"We could always go to my place and continue this, maybe watch some movies? Get our cuddle on?" I asked

Rachel and Quinn nodded and we started walking to the door when the footsteps behind me stopped. I turned around to see Quinn and Rachel lip locked with their hands roaming each other. I felt my jaw drop as I spotted tongue.

"Jesus that's hot." I muttered making the girls break apart and look at me with an almost predatory glint in their eyes.

"Let's go back to your place and continue that shall we? I think you two could teach me some new tricks." Rachel said coming up to me and sliding under my right arm.

"Agreed. And Santana's bed is nice and comfy too." Quinn said coming up and taking my other side.

I grinned and let them both lead me out of the room so we could go to my place.

I totally need to thank Brittany for giving us that ultimatum.

**Again, not my best work but I wanted to get it out there. - le internet shrug-**


End file.
